Furniture Shopping
by lemmonpie
Summary: Eighteen year old Jack has a crush on his sixteen year old neighbor. What happens when they meet again a few years later, living in New York and she needs new furniture? JackOC.First of a series of oneshots.Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brothers characters, I do own the ones I created and, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: yay! Another rated M one-shot! Just a random idea I had and had to write this one. Hope you like it. **_

_**--**_

Eighteen year old Jack was coming back from School one Friday afternoon, detention had kept him there for an extra hour and he hated it. He was aching all morning to get back home to practice for the show his band had at Jonny G's bar the next week, now that all the band members were over 18.

As he approached his home he saw a car he had never saw before parked on the driveway of the house next to his. He assumed that the old house finally got sold and then he saw a family. A middle aged man with black and gray short hair and big glasses, a women, the man's wife, she had reddish hair and light eyes and behind her, Jack could see the perfect combination of both the mother and the father, he saw a teenage girl that looked a bit younger than he was, she had strawberry blond hair, she was kind of short and was wearing baggy jeans and a Ramones black and pink hoodie with black Converse.

When he walked to the front of his house, the older woman saw him and waived at him, he smiled and waved back, walking into his house. He dropped his school bag on the living room floor and went to the kitchen to say hi to his mom.

"Hi mom! We got new neighbors" the boy said after kissing the top of him mother's head.

"I've seen them, dear, when Angel comes home from work we'll go say hi" Evelyn said while she read a case file.

"Ok, I'll go practice, tell me when we are going over there, I wanna meet them" he smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hold it right there, Jackie" Evelyn started "you've never been this enthusiastic about new neighbors…" she smirked to her blushing son.

"Well, the older lady seems nice, she waived at me and her daughter is very… um… pretty" he thought of a better way to say _smoking hot_ in front of his mother.

"Alright, go on to practice, I'll call you latter" said Evelyn.

Jack went upstairs and plopped down on the bed, smiling to himself and a minute later he started to play his guitar. Half an hour later he heard the front door open and he flew downstairs hoping that Angel had arrived home to go say hi to his new neighbors.

"Hey, man" Angel greeted "where's the fire?" he joked.

"He wants to meet the new people that moved next door" Evelyn smiled as she came out of the kitchen "hi, son" she said and patted Angel's shoulder.

"We have new neighbors?" Angel asked.

"Yes, we do, let's go" Jack said pushing him out the front door. They walked to the old house next door and Evelyn ringed on the doorbell expecting to greet these new people in the neighborhood.

"Hello" Evelyn smiled as the door was opened by the red hear woman "I'm Evelyn Mercer and this are my sons, welcome to the neighborhood"

"Thank you, come on in" the woman said and let them into the house "my name is Annie" she shook Evelyn's hand and smiled at the boys, after that, she called for her husband and her daughter.

Jack saw the girl come downstairs and had to control himself, he noticed he was staring at her and didn't want to be impolite, so he closed his gaping mouth and smiled simply. She was even more beautiful than what he thought, she had strawberry blond hair, light brown eyes, big lips and she had all the curves he liked.

"This is my husband, Robert and this is our daughter, Candace" Annie presented them and moved to the side so Evelyn could shake Robert's hand.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood" Evie smiled again "these are Angel and Jack, my son Bobby is out of town on a business trip an Jeremiah lives a few blocks away with his wife and girls"

They talked for a while and Jack talked with Candace, Candy as she liked to be called, about music, movies and they realized that they both loved the same music and stuff, there was only one down side, she was 16 years old and Jack had just turned 18.

Weeks went by and both teenagers grew together, he helped Candy to paint her new room, which window was always open and he could see from his room, they walked to school together and she taught math to Jack, she was taking twelve grade calculus and he barely understood a thing about it.

One night, Jack was sitting on his bed, playing his guitar like always, he looked out his window and his heart just about stopped, he saw Candy blow drying her hair in just a pair of gray girl boxer shorts and a pink short tank top. He jumped out of the bed and went to the window, he looked closely and he noticed his pants started to get smaller... _"Ok, shower time for you, Jackie"_ he thought and headed to the bathroom, bumping into Angel on the way.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"Shower" Jack shortly answered.

"You had a shower an hour ago" the older brother raised an eyebrow.

"I need another one...a cold one" Jack smirked.

"Oh, no, no, no, you cannot want that girl!" Angel understood what was happening.

"You are not serious" the younger one refused.

"Oh, I'm as serious as a heart attack, brother, she is 16, and she's underage, man!"

"But I want her; I've wanted her since I saw her! And I just saw her in her pajama that's why I'm having another shower..."

"Jack, please, forget it, we are the Mercer brothers, we don't need any more trouble like the one you'll get in if you sleep with her" Angel begged.

"Maybe you are right, I'll forget about Candy" Jack sighed "now, if you excuse me, I still need that shower" he smirked.

"Go on, do what you need to do, Jackie-pooh!"

Jack graduated high school a few months later and left for New York with the boys from his band to pursue their career dream, forgetting everything that had to do with Candy.

--

Two years had gone by and Jack lived in New York, playing with the band in bars and parties, they were doing alright and a few music industry people had an eye on them. He lived in a small apartment, alone, he was 20 years old now and he loved living in the city. He was the only single one in the band; both the drummer and the bassist had girlfriends.

One afternoon, after finishing their rehearsal, Jack was standing in the lobby of his apartment building, waiting for the elevator when he saw out of the corner of his eye a dazzling short girl, she seemed familiar to him, he was sure that he had seen that hair color before, that strawberry blonde hair, those sweet eyes. His eyes bugged out of his skull when he realized that the girl standing next to him, waiting for the same elevator was Candy. He hadn't seen her since he left Detroit and she looked just as gorgeous and sexy as she did before, only this time she was older, if he wasn't mistaken, she was 18 now...

"Candy?" he asked not believing what was happening.

"Jack?" she looked at him surprised.

"Yes! It is you!" he smiled and opened his arms; she jumped in them and smiled.

"I can't believe this! I just moved in here yesterday" she said.

"You live in this building?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I moved in yesterday and you?"

"I've lived in this building since I go to New York; I live in the 3rd floor, apartment 'B', and you?"

"I'm in the 4rth floor, apartment 'C'"

They got into the elevator and Candy invited Jack to see her new apartment. They went in and she explained that she moved to New York to study, she wanted to be a math teacher. They talked for hours, sitting on the couch, the apartment had very little furniture, she had just moved in.

"My mom is gonna be so happy to know that we live so close again, you know she always loved you!" she smiled.

"Maybe your mom will be happy, but I don't think your dad will be so thrilled" he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He hated me, he always thought I would corrupt his little girl" Jack made a good point; he wanted to corrupt the little girl...

"Mmmm, true, he didn't like you one bit!" she laughed.

The next few days they talked and share a lot of time together, the first Saturday morning that Candy lived in her apartment she woke up after a night of hardly sleeping. She got dressed and went downstairs to knock on Jack's door. He opened his door in his sweatpants and saw her with her hair up in a pony tail and a simple red sundress and black flip-flops.

"Get dressed, Jack, we are going furniture shopping" she commanded as she got into the apartment.

"What? What do you mean with furniture shopping? You already have furniture, Candy"

"Yeah, but I don't have a bed, I've been sleeping on the mattress on the floor for the past week, so get dressed" she explained.

"Ok, fine, I'll get dress" he said and disappeared into his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his Converse "I'm ready, let's go!"

They walked around town and got into several shops before Candy finally saw the bed she wanted. They saw a big, white metal headboard bed and Candy walked over to the salesman.

"Hello, my name is Fred, how can I help you?" the guy said.

"Hi, I wanted to see that white bed over there" she pointed at it.

"Well, this is a very comfy, nice and ...um... strong bed" the salesman said as he looked at Jack, whose eyes widen a lot.

She got the bed and they brought all the parts to her apartment. Jack offered help to put it together, Candy happily accepted since she had no clue of how to do it. She changed into her black sweatpants and green short tank top to try to help Jack.

"Wow" Jack whispered loud enough for Candy to hear.

"Wow, what?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered the first time I saw you in a tank top, you had the bad habit of changing clothes with your window open" he explained while putting the headboard, the final piece, together. Yes, he had done all the work himself while she handed the tools.

"So you did see my window from your room?"

"Yeah, you knew I could see your room?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, that's why the window was always open, I wanted you to see" Candy smirked to a very astonished Jack.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

"Because I was hoping that you would quit your rational mind for a while and come over one night!"

"So you blow-dried you hair in your underwear, you came back to your room from the shower in a wet towel and changed clothes next to the window just for teasing me?" he still tried to understand.

"And don't forget about doing laundry in the backyard in a bikini bottom and a white tank…" she added more to it.

"You are so mean!" he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not mean; I needed you to realize how much I wanted you" she defended.

"I did know you wanted me, I wanted you too, but I couldn't do anything about it, you were sixteen, being together would have got us into a lot of trouble" he justified walking up to her and standing in front of her.

"I'm not sixteen anymore, Jack" she smirked and lean up to kiss him. He corresponded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her slightly against the wall she was leaning on just minutes ago "I think I wanna try the strength on my new bed, what do you think?"

"Oh, I'd love to try that, Candy Cane…" he smirked wickedly and moved them with her in his arms to put her with her back to the bed; he climbed on top of her and kissed her again.

They simply kissed for a while when Candy started to lower her hands on Jack's chest, finally reaching the hem of his black t-shirt and getting rid of it. She kissed his neck and shoulders, making him moan soft and deep. He slowly left her lips and went down to her neck, kissing and biting every inch of it like he wanted to do when he was eighteen, he kissed her shoulders and moved even lower to her chest, running his tongue over it as she quivered underneath him. He smiled to himself when he noticed her throat vibrate with a purring moan and moved his hands down her sides to peel off her tank, leaving her in a cotton black bra.

"I wanted to take your clothes off the first time I saw you!" Jack smiled down at her, running his hand down her flat, smooth belly.

"I wanted to lock you in the janitor's closet at school and blow you!" Candy replied with a grin.

"Funny, I used to dream about that, doing the same to you and some more things"

"You did? I think I like the idea"

With that Jack smirked and started to kiss his way down on her body. Biting on the skin on her hipbone, he pulled her sweatpants down her legs and tossed them across the room. Her moans only encouraged him and he kissed her lower belly, her hips, her thighs and the edge of her black cotton hiphuggers. He lowered them, caressing her legs as the fabric was slide and ran the tip of his tongue all the way up over the side of her right leg.

He lightly spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on them. He got to in between her legs and slowly dragged his tongue up and down on her as she twisted and turned underneath him, after a few minutes, he climbed on top of her again licking his way up to her neck in one single motion. She smiled and pushed his back against the bed to straddle him, he looked up at her.

"I never liked to wear bras" she smirked taking of her black bra "and every time I saw you, I wanted to take your pants off!" the girl added and started to go down, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans "looks like today is our lucky day!"

"What did you wanted to do when you saw me in my long johns?" he joked.

"Mmm, just this" she smiled and groped him, putting her hand inside his boxers. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, smiling and sighing.

She took his boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room, with her hand still rubbing him up and down she lowered herself to him and moved slowly to fit him all the way in. He let out a loud, throaty moan when he felt her all around him and she did the same, biting her lip. They kept going like that for a small amount of minutes because Jack started to feel close so he flipped them over, to be on top and more in control, he wanted to last as much as possible, he had waited years for this to happen and he was certainly enjoying it.

With him on top, Jack started to thrust faster, moaning and grunting he went carefully, not wanting to hurt Candy but when she let out a few purring whimpers and started to scream in pure bliss, he smiled and plunged harder into her. Candy was so close that she could feel the tingles in her body slowly taking power; a few minutes later she let out a huge gasp followed by a soft moan and felt her whole body tremble from head to toe as she came. Not being able to keep on holding himself down, Jack came realizing a loud grunt at his last thrust and collapsed next to Candy with a goofy grin on his face and kissed her sweaty neck.

"God! It was definitely worth the wait, Jackie" she sighed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know, not even my dreams can compare to this" he breathed heavily.

All sweaty and tired they fell asleep together, like they had expected to do years ago, happy that now they could be together. All the lust they felt for each other was followed by the feelings they had when they were younger. They knew this wasn't just a one nightstand.

--

_**Read and review please!**_


End file.
